coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7476 (26th November 2010)
Plot John shows Chesney's keys to Fiz and lies that he found them under the sofa. He promises Fiz he's going to put a stop to the mysterious goings-on. Molly reluctantly agrees to go shopping with Sally and Rosie. Gary continues to snap at Anna, the burden of having to visit Quinny's parents clearly bothering him. Anna backs off for fear of upsetting him. Fiz is disturbed to receive by post a photo of herself outside the factory, bearing the words "the final journey'. She fears "Colin" intends to kill her. Fiz shows it to John, who declares he will track down Colin come hell or high-water. Fiz is appeased. Nick and Leanne enjoy an impromptu tryst at No.8. They manage to cover when Gail and David arrive home. Leanne's shaken by the narrow squeak. Michelle's misgivings increase when she spots Peter and Carla talking. She tackles Peter and he assures her that they are not having an affair but refuses to say more. Tina's hostile towards David. Graeme tries to calm her and casually mentions he's heard that David has epilepsy. Tina thinks David's started the rumour to gain sympathy and refuses to believe the crash wasn't an accident. Owen informs Katy and Chesney that he's consulted Fiz and grants Katy permission to stay over at No.5 at weekends. Katy and Chesney are pleased. Izzy arranges to meet Gary for a drink when he gets back from Quinny's parents' house. John tells Charlotte that he knows she's the stalker. Charlotte admits it and claims she was merely playing a game which John enjoyed. John's incensed when Charlotte begs him to leave Fiz and move in with her. John threatens to call the police if she doesn't leave him alone but Charlotte calls his bluff. She accepts that John won't leave Fiz so offers to share him and be his mistress. John's in hell. Cast Regular cast *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Office *Charlotte Hoyle's house - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: John confronts Charlotte, but is unprepared for the shocking outcome; and the Platts' take Nick and Leanne by surprise when they return home early. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,390,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2010 episodes